spearheadworksfandomcom-20200214-history
Tollan
((Relevant to all)) The Tollan were once a proud and technologically advanced race of humans. But after their defeat at the hands of Anubis and his minions, they became a broken and angry people. After stealing ships from the landed Jaffa armies, the Tollan Reminant began to wonder the stars in search of a new purpose. After many months of searching space, they defended a human planet from a Ha'tak belonging to Ba'al. The success of defending the humans awoke the deep hope that laid burried in thier hearts. The Tollan now wanted to defend the helpless from any threat and began to do so. They engaged many Goa'uld ships, not always meeting with success. They were not as advanced as they once were. They only retained a few peices of technology and had no idea of how to reproduce it as they had relied on automated construction. ((Relevant to Trek through the Stargate)) After nearly two years of fighting, the Tollan stumbled onto the Federation core world of Terra. They were taken in by the Federation and given a home on the planet. After a brief war for power, Travell and her followers took all of the Tollan fleet assests and left Terra. Narim and those that remained behind, continued to be looked after by the Federation. Many Starfleet personnel were angry with all Tollan and this anger caused a wave of assults throughout the colony. ((Relevant to Stargate: Ancient Reincarnation)) Having reveiwed the Asgard database from the Odyssey and recalling SGC mission reports, Stevenson returned to Avalona (Milky Way) to seek out any remains of the Tollan people. He found them on their homeworld, protected by a makeshift fleet of Goa'uld ships, slowly expanding their military and resources. They had been slowly raiding Goa'uld and Lucian Alliance outposts in order to fuel the rebuild. With most of their advancements destroyed, they had resigned themselves to using what Goa'uld technologies they could scavange or salvage from Ranak (Ra's garbage world). Ryan quickly gained favour with the Tollan leadership and helped them rebuild their race. ((Relevant to The Morra Empire)) The Tollan Reminant, on thier mission through the galaxy, stumbled onto the Imperial world of Kasip. Kasip was nothing more than a supply world for the growing Empire, but it still presented the Tollan with hope. Empoper Morra, himself, travelled to Kasip to meet with Narim. The Tollan and Empire quickly formed bonds of friendship and the Tollan were absorbed into the Empire as a protectorate. With the Empires technological might, the Tollan race quickly swelled as with population skyrocketted. To this day, the Tollan continue to support and reinforce Imperial fleets with their own ships to broadcast the continued good relations. ((Relevant to Return of the Old Ones)) Janus went looking for the Tollan after reading the SGC's mission reports and reviewing the data in the Tollan Public Knowledge Banks. He found them wondering through space on Goa'uld Ha'tak vessels. They were travelling from planet to planet, on their mission to protect the galaxy as much as they could. Janus convinced the Tollan leader, Narim, to settle down on a sanctuary world where the Tollan could rebuild and expand under his guidance. Since that day, the Tollan race has greatly grown into the role of Protector with Janus guiding and encouraging.